The invention relates to an apparatus for coating paper webs with at least one doctor blade which is clamped at one end thereof in a clamping device mounted in a holder so as to be movable and capable of being set in a selectable position. The holder, in turn, is pivotably arranged in a frame and includes a support body which supports the doctor blade in its operating position on the side thereof opposite the paper web. When in this operating position, the doctor blade exhibits two opposite curves or bends between its free end and the end clamped in the clamping device.